


On Invasions and Things

by lunar47



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Apocalypse, F/M, Long Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Annie are stuck in a motel room together while aliens invade Greendale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Invasions and Things

**Author's Note:**

> Apocafic prompt came from Ficcy Friday over at milady_milord on livejournal.

She sat, rigidly, on the edge of the bed in the seedy rundown motel at the edge of town. Her hands pressed tightly together between her knees as she bounced her legs to ease the knot in her stomach. 

It was the end of the world and Annie was stuck with Jeff Winger: the man who learned to fight by sparring with Pierce, who couldn’t take a punch in the face because it might spoil his handsome features, who was taken down on multiple accounts by a 19 year old girl and whose only experience with weaponry was in a school sponsored paintball match.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” She groaned and lowered her head in her lap, her hair forming a curtain around her.

“Well, believe it, baby.” 

She whipped her head up, “Don’t call me baby! This isn’t the time for cutesy nicknames. This is real Jeff. We’re going to die. Probably by the invading aliens or looters trying to steal our supplies, or the military when we’re caught in their crossfire, or we could just…”

“Annie, for the love of god.” He threw up his hands. “We’re going to be okay. Alright? We’re not going to get anywhere by listing all the ways we’re NOT going to die.”

“Fine.” She huffed and watched him pick up the shotgun and walk to the window. 

He drew the curtain back and looked out. “I don’t see any of them outside. Ooh, more importantly my Lexus seems to have survived the first assault.”

“Well good for your Lexus.” She muttered as she rolled her eyes. 

“I think we should go now, before they come back. Maybe we can make it to the meeting point before dark.”

“I agree. Let me just organize our things.” She pulled her backpack towards her and dumped out its contents. Jeff went over to help or more likely just to supervise her efforts. 

“Okay, so we have the water jugs, bleach, heavy blankets are in the car but I have the emergency foil ones in here, first aid kit, flashlight, tool kit, matches, pen and paper, toilet paper, feminine things, trail mix and granola bars. I just wish I had the time to get an extra pair of clothes before we left my apartment. I will not survive the apocalypse in a skirt.”

“Wait, what’s this?” Jeff reached into one of the many pockets on the front of Annie’s backpack. “Is this chocolate?”

“Well yeah. They say that you should pack comfort foods like candy or instant coffee. It relieves stress.”

“You have coffee in there and you’ve been holding out on me.”

“It’s been two days Jeff. I think we can wait a bit longer. You should just thank me for having a survival kit in the first place. Most people don’t realize how important it is to be prepared.” 

“I’m sure preparing for an alien invasion was at the top of people’s to-do lists.”

“Don’t patronize me.” She zipped the bag and got up from the bed, “I think we’re ready.”

“Yeah.” 

“You’re not nervous are you?”

“Who, me? Psh, no.” 

“Because I am.” Her voice was soft and full of fear.

He put the backpack on before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, “We’ll be fine. You have your trusty bat and I have my BFG.”

She looked perplexed before he clarified, “Big Fucking Gun.”

“Seriously Jeff? That doesn’t exactly inspire confidence. I’m not even sure you know how to work that thing.

He gave her a sour face and made to leave their motel room. He paused before opening the door and turning to face Annie he leaned down to capture her lips. She was startled at first but then quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

They parted slowly, their eyes still locked on one another. 

“What was that for?” Her voice was slightly breathy.

“For luck,” Jeff smiled awkwardly and readjusted his pack. “I don’t know, Abed would understand.”

Annie returned his smile, her first moment of levity in two days. “Thanks for coming back for me Jeff. I didn’t want to be stuck in my apartment alone.”

“Always, Annie. Now let’s get our asses out there and find our friends.”


End file.
